The gentle lioness
by klove93
Summary: Alysanne Lannister, soprannominata la 'dolce leonessa' di Castel Granito, viene cresciuta da suo zio Tywin come sua protetta. Verrà chiamata a ricucire i rapporti tra Lannister e Martell, sposando un certo principe dorniano. Ma riuscirà a tenergli testa, o non sarà abbastanza forte? Fatemi sapere cose ne pensate.


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Non lo farò" ringhiò Oberyn, camminando nervosamente per la stanza come un animale chiuso in gabbia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Non te lo sto chiedendo, Oberyn" disse Doran, cono tono calmo, mentre fissava i giardini sotto di loro "Ti sto dando un ordine"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Non sposerò una Lannister" ribatté lui "Non avevi il diritto di accettare, senza informarmene"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Arial, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span lang="it-IT"Doran sbatté la coppa sul tavolo "Non avrei dovuto farlo, se solo tu mi avessi ascoltato per una volta! Ma, invece, la grande Vipera Rossa non poteva starsene seduto ad ascoltare le condizioni di pace in silenzio...no! /span/span/spanspan style="font-family: Arial, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span lang="it-IT"dovevi aggredire l'emissario del Vecchio Leone e il Primo Cavaliere del Re!"/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Arial, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span lang="it-IT"Oberyn si fermò sulle sue tracce e scosse la testa "Le/span/span/spanspan style="font-family: Arial, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span lang="it-IT" loro/span/span/spanspan style="font-family: Arial, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span lang="it-IT" condizioni erano ridicole"/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Arial, serif;"span style="font-size: small;""Ridicole, ma rifiutabili" ribatté Doran "Ora, non abbiamo altra scelta che assecondare Robert Baratheon per sembrare aperti alla pace"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Arial, serif;"span style="font-size: small;""Che si fottano loro e la loro pace" sbottò lui "Hanno ucciso Elia e tu parli di stringere una pace con loro!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Arial, serif;"span style="font-size: small;""Ricordo benissimo quello che hanno fatto ad Elia" rispose Doran, cercando di tenere la sua irritazione al minimo "Ma è giunto il momento che ti prenda le responsabilità per le tue azioni, Oberyn. Quindi, sposerai il cucciolo di lord Tywin per il bene di Dorne"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Arial, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Oberyn fissò il fratello e quello che leggeva nei suoi occhi era rabbia. Era raro vedere tale sentimento nel volto di Doran e non era mai una buona notizia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Arial, serif;"span style="font-size: small;""Sei libero di andare ora" disse Doran "E, Oberyn, non fare stupidaggini, non voglio spargimenti di sangue inutili"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%; text-decoration: none;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Oberyn chiuse le porte delle stanze di suo fratello dietro di lui e rimase perplesso per qualche istante. Doran lo aveva appena cacciato dalle sue stanze, con molta discrezione, ma lo aveva comunque cacciato./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="center"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"*/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Alysanne Lannister sedeva tranquillamente nei giardini, leggendo uno dei tanti libri sulla storia del Westeros contenuti nella vasta biblioteca di Castel Granito./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Il sole era caldo, ma l'aria, che soffiava dal mare, ne attenuava il calore e rendeva possibile il soggiornare all'esterno. Gli uccellini cinguettavano felici e le farfalle volavano leggiadre da fiore a fiore, quando il rumore di passi disturbò la pace apparente intorno a lei./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Buon pomeriggio, cugina" la voce di Tyrion raggiunse le sue orecchie e un piccolo sorriso comparve sul suo viso. Amava Tyrion, era l'unico nel castello che non le ricordava costantemente i suoi doveri e di quanto fosse fortunata che lord Tywin l'avesse prese sotto la sua ala protettiva./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Salve, Tyrion" /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Tyrion si arrampicò sulla panchina e tese la mano verso di lei "Cosa leggi oggi?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Alysanne gli consegnò il libro./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Vita e vicende di Lann l'Astuto" lesse "Quante volte lo hai già letto questo?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Si strinse nelle spalle. L'aveva già letto diverse volte, ma le piaceva ed era la giusta distrazione, quando non era del tutto sicura di cosa volesse leggere. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Ad ogni modo, vorrei restare qui a parlare di libri con te, ma il grande lord Tywin ti vuole vedere nel solarium e ha mandato me a chiamarti"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Prima, responsabile delle tubature del castello e, adesso, messaggero" disse Alysanne, baciando la guancia del cugino e alzandosi dalla panchina "E' un passo avanti, non credi anche tu?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Sentì Tyrion insultarla, mentre si allontanava dai giardini, tenendo il libro stretto al petto. Camminò svelta per i corridoi della fortezza, sapendo quanto lo zio odiasse attendere. Alysanne bussò alla posta e attese l'invitò ad entrare, che non si fece attendere molto./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Vedo che Tyrion ha fatto il suo compito" commentò l'uomo, facendole segno di sedersi. Tywin la fissò muoversi per la stanza e poteva dire che era nervosa./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Aveva preso la nipote sotto le sue cure, quando aveva appena festeggiato il suo terzo compleanno. Stafford, il fratello di sua moglie, aveva organizzato una festa per la figlia sulle spiagge di Lannisport e aveva invitato Tywin e i suoi figli. Doveva ammettere che quella bambina dai boccoli biondi lo aveva colpito con il suo comportamento da piccola lady perfetta. Negli anni, si era accorto, però, della grande somiglianza tra Alysanne e la sua Joanna e poteva dire che era un po' stupito, perché nemmeno Cersei era tanto simile alla madre, quanto lo era Alysanne./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Tyrion ha detto che volevate parlarmi"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Tywin annuì e spostò un paio di carte per trovare quella che cercava. Era una lettera, che portava il sigillo della Casa Baratheon, ma riconosceva la scrittura di lord Jon Arryn. Aveva odiato ogni parola di quella lettera ed era tentato di ricordargli a chi doveva il trono il suo tanto amato re, ma mantenne la sua compostezza. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Questa mattina è arrivata una lettera da Approdo del Re, che ti riguardava" disse "Il re ci ha onorato con una proposta di matrimonio"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Il volto di Alysanne diceva molto, era nel panico. Le aveva provato insegnarle a non mostrare le sue emozioni davanti agli altri, senza molto successo. Era ancora giovane, ma non aveva molto tempo per imparare, la Vipera Rossa avrebbe usato ogni sua debolezza a suo favore e non voleva che ciò accadesse./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Stannis Baratheon fu la prima persona, che balenò nella mente di Alysanne. Aveva conosciuto il ragazzo, durante il matrimonio di Cersei e re Robert, e lo aveva trovato dannatamente serio e freddo. Non era sorpresa che Robert lo avesse rilegato su Roccia del Drago, il suo carattere rispecchiava alla perfezione l'isola./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Io...io potrei..."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Non tentennare, Alysanne" la bacchettò Tywin, che pensò em'La Vipera Rossa la distruggerà'/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Prese un respiro profondo e disse "E' lord Stannis?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Non è lord Stannis" disse l'uomo, lasciandola perplessa. Non poteva essere Renly era appena un bambino "La Corona ci chiede di appianare la spaccatura con Dorne e suggerisce un matrimonio tra te e il principe Oberyn"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Il silenzio calò sulla stanza. Oberyn Martell, la Vipera Rossa, aveva dichiarato apertamente il proprio odio verso i Lannister e aveva minacciato la vita di ognuno dei componenti della Casa./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Alysanne rimase seduta in silenzio per paura che se avesse aperto la bocca, avrebbe detto qualcosa di sbagliato o sarebbe scoppiata a piangere e un Lannister non piange. Non voleva sposare la Vipera Rossa, avrebbe preferito mille volte Stannis Baratheon a lui./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Strinse le sue gonne nelle mani e sentendo la rabbia crescere dentro di lei. Che diritto aveva Robert Baratheon di proporre un matrimonio con Oberyn Martell?! Era lui quello che non era stato in grado di tenere sotto controllo i dorniani e che non era riuscito a convincere il lord suo zio a consegnargli gli assassini di Elia Martell! Ma, ora, era lei che doveva pagare i suoi debiti./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Immagino che tu comprenda l'importanza di questo matrimonio"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Si, zio" /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Tywin avrebbe potuto rifiutare la proposta? Certo che poteva, lo aveva fatto con tutte quelle precedenti. L'avrebbe mai fatto? No. Accettare la proposta significava che la Corona avrebbe avuto un debito in più verso di lui e avere la Corona sotto il proprio piacimento gli sarebbe servito in futuro. Valeva svendere sua nipote per i suoi piani? No, ma non aveva molta altra scelta. Alysanne aveva avuto la sfortuna di nascere donna e di essere il membro di una delle Casa più importanti del Westeros. Il suo destino era stato già scritto e il compito di Alysanne era quello di accettarlo in silenzio./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Bene" disse "Puoi tornare alle tue faccende, Alysanne"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Si, zio"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 150%;" align="justify"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Non disse molto altro, prima di allontanarsi da lui. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si appoggiò al muro prendendo un respiro profondo. Mille pensieri passavano per la sua testa, mille domande, ma nessuna risposta. Oberyn Martell era un problema, che era momentaneamente senza una soluzione. Il suo compito era quello di trovare la soluzione e evitare un'altra guerra./span/span/p 


End file.
